Tatsächlich … Glee
|Nächste= }} Tatsächlich ... Glee ist die zehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. An den Film "Tatsächlich ... Liebe" angelehnt, werden verschiedenen Handlungsstränge für eine Weihnachtsfolge zusammengeführt. So hat es Artie satt, im Rollstuhl zu sitzen, aber ein Traum öffnet ihm die Augen. Kurt wird derweil in New York von seinem Vater und Blaine überrascht. Puck und Jake lernen sich bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug nach Los Angeles besser kennen und beschließen, ihre Mütter einander vorzustellen. Sam und Brittany glauben beide an den Weltuntergang und geben sich deshalb als Zeichen ihrer Liebe das Ja-Wort. Sue hat beim Lehrerwichteln den Namen von Marleys Mutter Millie gezogen und zeigt ihre weiche Seite. Handlung thumb|left|Sue schreibt in ihr TagebuchSue schreibt in ihr Tagebuch und referiert über die Feiertage, meinend, dass es die magische Jahreszeit ist, wenn fünf, scheinbar eigenständige Handlungsstränge, clever zwischen Werbepausen geklemmt und zum Schluss zu einem wunderschönen Bogen zusammengeführt werden, wie bei diesem Film "Tatsächlich Liebe", für den sich "eigentlich kein Schwein interessiert und doch ständig im Fernsehen läuft". Artie erzählt Finn das er auf der Rampe mit seinem Rollstuhl ausgerutscht ist da diese ziemlich Glatt war. Finn bringt ihn zu der Krankenschwester, Artie versucht sich auf das Bett zu stemmen, doch Finn hilft ihm. Er schläft auf dem Bett ein und träumt. thumb|Artie und sein SchutzengelAls er aufwacht ist alles Schwarz/Weiß und er kann seine Füße bewegen. Er geht in den Korridor der McKinley und trifft auf Tina. Sie hat wieder die Sachen aus der ersten Staffel an und stottert. Als Artie verwundert ist, taucht Rory hinter ihm auf und klärt ihm auf dass er nie mit Tina befreundet war und sie nicht aufgehört hat zu stottern. Als er weiter geht trifft er auf Kurt der von Finn, Puck, Ryder, Jake und Mike gemobbt wird. Er sagt dass sie das nicht dürfen, sie haben doch sogar Lady Gaga Songs zusammen gesungen. Puck wirft ihn gegen den Spind und droht ihm, dass er ihn die Beine bricht, wenn er weiter solche Lügen verbreitet. Artie fragt Kurt wie Blaine dazu steht doch dieser kennt keinen Blaine. thumb|left|Feliz NavidadArtie geht erschrocken in die Bibliothek und trifft auf Rachel hinter dem Tresen. Sie studetiert nicht in der NYADA und arbeitet in der Schule als Bibliothekarin. Danach rennt er in die Aula und schreit nach Rory. Er erklärt ihm dass das alles nicht stimmt und sagt dass er es wieder richten kann. Im Chorraum singt er für die alten Mitglieder Feliz Navidad. Als es nicht geklappt hat, gehen er und Rory auf den leeren Schulflur. Dort ist ein Rollstuhl auf dem eine weiße Rose liegt. Artie fragt ob es seiner ist, aber Rory verneint und sagt dass es Quinns ist. Artie versteht das jedoch nicht, er meint dass, wenn Finn und Rachel nie geheiratet hätten, dass sie nie den Autounfall gehabt hätte. Rory sagt dass Quinn die ganze Zeit gesimst hätte. Artie fragt jedoch wo sie ist, und Rory erzählt ihm dass sie an einem Herzinfakt gestorben wäre. Sein Traum endet indem er sich in den Rollstuhl und wieder im Krankenzimmer aufwacht. thumb|Burt erzählt Kurt von seinem KrebsTrotz Rachels Bitte, bleibt Kurt in New York und folgt ihr nicht nach Lima. Dort wird er von seinem Vater mit einem Tannenbaum überrascht. Nachdem sie zusammen Kaffee getrunken haben, beichtet Burt Kurt das er Prostata Krebs hat. Als sie sich gegenseitig ihre Geschenke geben, meint Burt, das sein Geschenk zu groß sei, um es unter den Baum zu legen und gibt Kurt die Adresse wo er das Geschenk abholen soll. Die Adresse stellt sich als Eislaufbahn heraus, wo er auf Blaine trifft. Sie singen White Christmas zusammen, wobei sie von Burt beobachtet werden. Sie merken, dass selbst wenn sie keine romantische Beziehung haben, sie immer für einander da werden sein. thumb|left|Jake und Puck bringen ihre Mütter zusammenJake streitet sich mit Footballspieler, bis er von Puck gerettet wird. Puck bittet ihn mit nach Los Angeles zu kommen, um den Kopf von den Schulproblemen frei zukriegen. In Hollywood besuchen sie die Paramount Studios und singen dort Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah. Sie bekommen David Stern Tattoos und chillen in Puck's "gemietetem" Haus - Bis die richtige Besitzerin zurückkommt und den Poolboy Puck entdeckt. Puck gibt zu, dass er Jake beeindrucken wollte, damit er mit nach Los Angeles kommt und er nicht so einsam ist. Jake lädt Puck und seine Mutter zu einem Dinner im Breadstixx mit ihm und seiner Mutter ein. Es herrscht keine gute Stimmung im Breadstix, doch Puck errinnert alle daran, dass sein Vater daran schuld ist, aber dennoch eine Familie sind und zusammenhalten müssen. thumb|Brittany und Sams HochzeitZurück an der McKinley verteilt Brittany superteure Geschenke, da die Welt ja wegen des Maya Kalenders am 21. Dezember untergeht. Sam glaubt auch daran und hat es genau studiert. Sie denken sie müssen jedem vor der Apokalypse nocheinmal sagen was sie wirklich fühlen, deshalb gründen sie den 2012 Maya Apokalypse Club. Die wahren Gefühle bestehen zum größten Teil aus Beleidigungen. Am Ende verlassen alle den Club und nur noch Sam und Brittany sind übrig. Sam singt Jingle Bell Rock und überrascht Brittany indem er einen Ring rausholt und einen Antrag macht. Shannon Beiste erzählt ihnen das sie schon ein Mitglied der "Maya Kirche" ist und sie trauen darf, wenn sie sich wirklich sicher sind. Sie verbringen ihre letzten drei Tage bei Brittany zuhause und sind überrascht als sie am 22. aufwachen und die Welt nicht untergegangen ist. Beim Wichteln zieht Sue Millie Rose, Marleys Mutter und schafft es des Weiteren nicht, das richtige Geschenk für Becky zu finden. Millie und Marley haben nur sehr wenig Geld, deshalb möchte Millie von Marley eine perfekt Gesungene Version von The First Noel. Sie nennt es das beste Geschenk, das sie jemals bekommen hat. Sue sieht ihnen zu. thumb|left|Have Yourself a Merry Little ChristmasAls Millie aufwacht sieht sie einen perfekt geschückten Baum, Geld und viele Geschenke. Die Hintertür ist aufgebrochen. Sie wollte die Polizei rufen, doch damit rechnete sie nicht. Man kann Becky und Sue sehen wie sie lächelnd durch die Scheibe sehen. Sie haben die Geschenke gekauft. Puck und Jake beobachten ihre Mütter dabei Streitgeschichten über ihren Vater zu erzählen. Währenddessen gesteht Coach Beiste, dass sie Brittany und Sam nicht wirklich getraut hat, da sie es nicht kann. Es gibt keine "Maya Kirche". Sie wollte sie nur davor bewahren einen großen Fehler in ihrem Leben zu machen. Blaine offenbart Kurt und Burt, dass er darüber nachdenkt, sich nach seinem Abschluss an der NYADA zu bewerben. Er fragt Kurt, ob das für ihn ok ist, was dieser bejaht. Millie konfrontiert Sue, dass sie von Becky weiß, dass sie für die Geschenke und den Weihnachtsbaum verantwortlich ist und will ihr das Geld zurückgeben. Sue jedoch möchte Millie, dass sie das Geld behalten soll und Millie hat dem Glee Club gesagt, dass sie ein Lied für Sue singen sollen. Sie singen Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas, was Brittany, Jake, Puck und Sam im Breadstix sowie Blaine und Kurt in New York ebenfalls singen. Verwendete Musik *'Feliz Navidad' von José Feliciano, gesungen von Artie Abrams mit New Directions *'White Christmas' von Michael Bublé & Shania Twain, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah' von Barenaked Ladies, gesungen von Jake Puckerman und Noah Puckerman *'Jingle Bell Rock' von Bobby Helms, gesungen von Sam Evans mit Cheerios *'The First Noel' von Davies Gilbert, gesungen von Marley Rose *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' aus Meet Me in St. Louis, gesungen von Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman und New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Aisha Tyler' als Tanisha Puckerman *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Gina Hecht' als Mrs. Puckerman *'Trisha Rae Stahl' als Millie Rose *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Daniel Curtis Lee' als Phil Lipoff *'Jesse Luken' als Bobby Surette Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez Trivia *Die Folge hatte 5.26 Millionen Zuschauer in Amerika.right *Um das Glee-Logo in der Introkarte ist eine blinkende Lichterkette gewickelt. *Das ist die erste Weihnachtsfolge, in der das Wort "Weihnachten" nicht im Titel vorkommt. Die anderen waren Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat, Galaktische Weihnachten und Previously Unaired Christmas. *Terris erster Auftritt seit der zweiten Staffel und Rorys seit Zukunft voraus, wobei es zeitgleich sein letzter ist. *Vanessa Lengies (Sugar) trat in der YouTube-Webshow "MyMusic" als Loco auf, weshalb sie in dieser und der vorherigen Episode fehlte. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass Sue aufgrund von Weihnachten ihre weiche Seite zeigt, obwohl sie den Feiertag nicht feiert und Atheist ist. *Das ist das vierte Mal, dass der Folgentitel ein Wortspiel mit dem Namen Glee ist. Die anderen drei sind: The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Saturday Night Glee-ver und Glease. *Wenn Puck und Jake bei Paramount Pictures sind, wird der Abschnitt 14 gezeigt, in welchem die Serie gedreht wird. *In Arties Traum wären folgende Ereignisse passiert, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre zu laufen: **Quinn wäre gestorben, da sie, egal in welcher Zeit, gesimst und gefahren wäre und niemand sie unterstützte. Es ist anzunehmen, dass sie Selbstmord beging. **Artie wäre im Football Team und ein Tyrann. **Kurt hätte wegen der Schikanen seinen Abschluss nicht gemacht. Des Weiteren hätte er Blaine nie getroffen, da es den Glee Club nicht gab. **Becky wäre schwanger geworden, da niemand sie genug respektierte, weil Artie nie mit ihr ausging. **Will wäre Alkoholiker und würde noch immer mit Terri verheiratet sein und zusammen mit ihr und ihrem unechten Kind leben. **Rachel wäre eine Bibliothekarin und nicht in der Lage, ihre Träume zu erreichen. **Burt und Carole hätten sich nicht kennengelernt und wären demnach nicht verheiratet. **Finn und Quinn wären noch immer ein Paar, hätte sich aber vor ihrem Tod getrennt. **Finn, Mike und Puck hätten ihren Abschluss nicht gemacht und wären Tyrannen. ***Es ist unbekannt warum Mike seinen Abschluss nicht gemacht hat, da in Das Maria-Duell gesagt wurde, dass er gute Noten hat. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass es in Arties Traum daran liegt, dass Finns und Pucks, mit denen er im Footballteam ist, schlechtes Benehmen ihn mitgerissen hat, sich ebenfalls schlecht zu benehmen, weshalb er seine Noten vernachlässigt hat. **Emma wäre mit Ken Tanaka verheiratet und würde ihre Flitterwochen mit ihm auf Hawaii verbringen. **Der Chorraum wäre Sues Handarbeitsraum. **Jake, Ryder und Sam wären ein Tyrannen. **Tina würde nicht in der Lage sein, ohne zu stottern zu reden. **Man kann davon ausgehen, dass April Rhodes nie ihr Studium an der High School beendet hat. **Auch kann man davon ausgehen, da die New Directions nicht existieren, das Kurt nie dem Football Team als Kicker beitrat und somit ihr erstes Spiel in Jahren gewann. **Es ist unbekannt, auf welchem Weg Arties "nicht in dem Unfall verwickelt sein" Joe betoffen hat. Jedoch scheint er ein wenig verstsört zu sein, als Artie um ihn herum singt. **Alle Paare wären nicht zustande kommen. ***Über Santanas, Laurens, Mercedes´, Sugars und Matts Verbleib wird nichts gesagt. *Es ist die erste und einzige Weihnachtsfolge, in der Rachel nicht singt. *Mit Previously Unaired Christmas wurde eine Alternativfolge ausgestrahlt, die andere Ereignisse zeigt, als die, die in dieser Folge stattfanden. Kulturelle Referenzne *Die Folge ist von den Filmen "Ist das Leben nicht schön?" und "Tatsächlich … Liebe" inspiriert. Fehler *Als Jake und Puck von der Besitzerin der Villa erwischt werden, gesteht Puck, dass fast alles, was er Jake von seinem Leben in L.A. erzählt hat, gelogen ist, inklusive, dass er als Drehbuchautor arbeitet. Jedoch meint Puck im Breadstix, als er erklärt, warum es ok für ihn ist wieder nach Lima zu ziehen, dass er auch von dort aus Drehbücher schreiben kann, so als ob es auf einmal wahr war, dass er als Drehbuchautor arbeitet. *Artie schläft, nachdem er sich den Kopf gestoßen hat, im Krankenzimmer. Das ist sehr gefährlich nach einer Kopfverletzung, auch wenn es eine kleine ist. *In der ersten Hälfte der Folge sagt Blaine Kurt, dass es offiziell Weihnachten ist, da die Uhr zwölf schlug. In der zweiten Hälften gestehen Brittany und Sam aber, dass sie an die Maya-Apokalypse glauben, was bedeutet, dass die Welt am 21. Dezember 2012 untergehen wird. Jedoch sollte dieses Datum in der Vergangenheit liegen, da es bereits der 25. Dezember diesen Jahres ist. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4